Seven
by Queen-Mebd
Summary: Quand Mercy et Adam recueillent une petite louve à moitié morte de froid et de faim, quand cette dernière semble ne pas vouloir quitter sa peau de loup et qu'elle cache pas mal de squelettes dans son placard, il n'y a qu'une solution. L'envoyer dans la meute de Bran, le Marok. Comprendre son passée douloureux, apprendre à vivre avec, chacun doit apprendre de l'autre...
1. Prologue

Prologue

Elle courrait. Ses jambes étaient prêtes à céder sous son poids et la dénutrition dont elle avait été la cible. Ses poumons la brulait, elle n'était pas habituée à courir comme ça, ses oreilles bourdonnaient, comme si un essaim d'abeilles avait décidé de s'y installer. Elle avait beau secouer la tête pour les chasser, aucuns sons ne lui parvenaient distinctement. Elle captait quand même les bruits de pas derrière elle, elle tentait d'accélérer le rythme, sans y arriver. Elle s'arrêta devant le grand pont, elle n'avait qu'à se glisser entre les barrières et sauter dans l'eau...C'était le seul moyen de s'en sortir vivante ou pas. Mais plutôt mourir que de se faire attraper à nouveau...Elle regarda rapidement derrière son épaule, et prenant son courage à deux mains, elle sauta dans la Columbia.

* * *

**Nouvelle histoire, je sais, j'en ai pas mal sur le feu, mais bon...J'aime avoir plusieurs casseroles sur le feu, c'est tellement plus drôle.**

**Je peux poster mon premier chapitre dans la soirée, mais j'aimerais savoir si cette histoire vaut un peu le coup ou si je peux carrément la mettre dans ma corbeille.**

**Bonne soirée,**

Mebd.


	2. Promenons-nous dans les bois

Chapitre 1 : Promenons-nous dans les bois.

__T'inquiète pas poulette, on est presque arrivée. T'en fais pas, il est gentil le grand méchant loup_, se moqua Warren en regardant la petite louve amaigrie installée sur le siège arrière.

Cette dernière était arrivée il y a quelques jours. C'était Mercy, la femme de l'Alpha des Tri-Cities qui l'avait trouvé. La jeune fille venait à peine de retrouver forme humaine et recrachait une partie de l'eau qu'elle avait ingurgitée en tentant de nager dans la Columbia. Le médecin de la meute, Samuel, avait bien tenté de l'examiner, mais vu la peur panique et l'agressivité dont elle faisait preuve, il avait préféré assommer avec des sédatifs pour pouvoir le faire.

L'alpha et le médecin avaient ensuite décidé de l'envoyer à Aspen Creek, sur les terres du Marrok, l'alpha des alphas pour qu'il puisse gérer ce nouvel omega traumatisé. Après tout, Charles, son porte-flingue et fils, avait ramené Anna, une petite louve de Chicago et omega de son état, traumatisée et violée.

Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, son loup n'avait pas tardé à se manifester, refusant sans doute de subir à nouveau des mauvais traitements. Samuel avait préféré lui donner un nouveau tranquillisant pour le voyage. Et c'est attachée et muselée qu'ils l'avaient installée sur la banquette arrière du 4x4 d'Adam et c'était Warren, le second bêta de la meute, qui avait du s'y coller.

__Il est pas méchant Bran, juste un peu...dominant. Il n'aime pas trop qu'on le contredise. Je te conseillerais de ne pas faire trop de vagues ou de lui tenir tête, on ne sait jamais. Évite de te blesser si tu ne veux pas avoir à faire aux médecins de la meute. Bran ne sera pas aussi conciliant qu'Adam ou Samuel. On arrive bientôt mon petit lapin. _

Warren s'engagea dans une allée soigneusement déneigée, avant de s'arrêter devant un gros hummer noir. Il se retourna vers elle et soupira.

__Je veux bien te libérer, mais...je veux que tu fasses discrète, Adam et Samuel ne sont pas d'accord, et si ils l'apprennent je suis bon pour prendre une raclée, _lui expliqua-t-il.

Elle se mit à couiner et à se tortiller sur la banquette. Lorsqu'elle fut libérée de ses entraves, elle baya bruyamment et sa mâchoire craqua. Warren fut le premier à sortir de la carlingue de métal, et souffla en l'entendant gratter à la porte pour sortir.

_J_'arrive j'arrive...tu devrais vraiment apprendre à être patiente poulette_, gronda-t-il sans que ça ne fasse d'effet.

Il ouvrit la porte avant d'attacher une grosse chaine au collier de vieux cuir brun qu'avait réussi à boucler Mercy autour du cou de la louve. La laisse n'était qu'une simple précaution, histoire qu'elle n'ait pas la merveilleuse idée de s'enfuir. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée, cette dernière s'ouvrit avant même que le loup-garou n'ait pu frapper. Seven se cacha dans ses jambes en voyant un jeune homme l'ouvrir.

Il ne semblait pas plus vieux qu'elle, il portait des lunettes à monture carrée noire qui lui donnaient l'air d'un étudiant un peu geek ou sérieux, mais derrière ses allures cools et décontractées, elle sentait la puissance s'échapper par chaque pore de sa peau. Elle savait qu'il se retenait de les écraser sous sa domination, et rien que ce flux lui donnait des frissons.

__Alors voilà notre petite louve_, fit-il en se baissant à son niveau pour pouvoir l'étudier à loisir. _Elle ne semble pas si agressive, _dit-il en se relevant doucement.  
__Elle a essayé de mordre Samuel et de s'enfuir par la fenêtre. Il a fallut pas mal de kétamine pour l'envoyer dans le décor_, répondit Warren en lui grattouillant l'oreille.  
__Adam n'a rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher ?_ demanda-t-il étonné.  
__Ses ordres lui glissaient sur le poil comme de la pluie sur des tuiles_, se moqua le second lieutenant.  
__Ah ! Un omega...Vous avez le chic pour vous fourrer dans les emmerdes mes jolies...entre Anna et toi...Bien, entrez donc, Charles et sa compagne ne devraient pas tarder._

Warren se pencha vers elle pour décrocher la chaine et la laisser fureter dans le salon et la salle à manger. De temps en temps, lorsqu'elle s'éloignait de trop, Warren la sifflait. Bran s'installa dans un gros fauteuil en cuir brun patiné par le temps, et invita le second de la meute des Tri-Cities à en faire de même. Seven s'allongea aux pieds du loup-garou et commença à s'endormir lorsque deux loups entrèrent dans la pièce.

Elle redressa la tête, sur ses gardes, les oreilles bien droites. Anna lui sourit gentiment et s'approcha de Bran pour le saluer. Lorsque Charles se manifesta sur le pas de la porte, elle se mit à grogner, avant d'être corrigée par Warren.

__On ne grogne pas sur un loup dominant, poulette, même si on est un omega. C'est mal poli_, gronda-t-il en lui tapotant le museau.  
__Visiblement, tu l'impressionnes mon cœur,_ rigola Anna en s'approchant de la petite louve. _Je suis Anna, l'omega de la meute_, se présenta-t-elle.  
__Seven, la petite dernière, que nous avons récupérée il y a quelques jours et qui a bien faillit bouffer ton beau-frère,_ présenta Warren.  
__Elle n'a pas l'air si batailleuse_, se moqua Charles en s'approchant.

Seven se releva, la gueule ouverte sur une série de dents aiguisées, visiblement prête à en découdre. Warren sourit en voyant que leur petite louve avait reprit un peu de poils de la bête. Quand ils l'avaient recueillis, elle n'était qu'une petite chose qui tremblait au moindre soupir. Il attrapa le collier qui lui enserrait le cou et la ramena vers lui. Elle attrapa sa main entre ses crocs et commença à le mâchouiller sans lui faire de mal.

__Pourquoi Adam nous l'envoie ?_ demanda Charles en s'installant à la gauche de son père, Anna sur les genoux.  
__Il n'arrive pas à contrôler notre petite louve, et tu connais le patron, il déteste avoir un membre de sa meute récalcitrant. Et puis, tout nous laisse à penser qu'elle est poursuivie. En attendant d'en savoir plus, il préfère la savoir en sécurité dans la meute du Marrok,_ expliqua Warren en installant Seven sur ses genoux.  
__On sait ce qui lui est arrivé ?_ questionna Anna, triste de voir qu'aujourd'hui encore, une louve avait été abusée.  
__Lorsqu'on a enfin réussi à l'envoyer dans les bras de Morphée, Sam' a pu l'examiner,_ elle grogna en entendant ça, ses mâchoires se refermèrent plus durement sur les doigts de Warren. Il lui tapa le museau pour la corriger et reprit le cours de son histoire. _Il pense qu'elle a servit à faire des expériences scientifiques, ses bras sont truffés de traces de piqures. Elle était mal-nourrie, peut-être même battue, mais elle n'a pas été...enfin...ils n'ont pas abusé d'elle._

Anna soupira de soulagement en entendant cela. Seven quitta le canapé sur lequel Warren les avaient installés en grondant, sans doute peu ravie de le voir déblatérer sur son compte. Son poil hérissé et sa gueule grande ouverte sur une série de dents blanches mais acérées témoignait de la colère qu'elle éprouvait lorsqu'elle ressentait lorsqu'on parlait de ce qu'elle avait subi. Elle grogna longuement en direction de Warren qui ne baissa pas les yeux devant le regard furieux de la louve.

Cette colère, la louve comme la jeune femme semblait la ressentir contre cette intrusion dans son passé.  
Bran laissa son loup sortir rapidement, ses yeux virèrent rapidement avant de retrouver leur couleur d'origine. Seven tourna la tête vers lui, et le regarda, ennuyée qu'il ait tenté de la remettre à sa place. Anna se mit à sourire en voyant le manège de la petite louve, il est vrai que voir le plus grand loup du pays se faire snober par une jeune femme était assez amusant. Même son fils dû cacher son sourire dans le cou de sa femme.

La louve éternua, un peu d'ennui, avant de reporter son regard froid sur Warren. Sans doute avait-elle bien caché son jeu, mais en cet instant, elle n'avait plus rien de la petite louve peureuse qu'ils avaient retrouvé. Son regard semblait le transpercer de part en part sans faire de différence. Le second bêta se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise sous le regard insistant de Seven. Comme si elle essayait de le prévenir qu'au moindre ragot en plus sur sa personne elle n'hésiterait pas à lui sauter à la gorge.

__Ca suffit Seven_, ordonna Bran en se redressant. _Je crois que tu as assez joué avec ce pauvre Warren._

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de les fermer et de baisser la tête. Son pelage terne et gris laissa place une peau pâle et abîmée par endroit. Il n'y eut pas les craquements habituels, au contraire, ils virent ses membres se défaire rapidement, ses doigts s'allongèrent, sa mâchoire se réduisit. À la place de la louve, il eut bientôt le corps maltraité de Seven. Anna se précipita sur elle, une couverture polaire dans les mains, elle jeta la couette sur le corps nu de la jeune femme. Au passage elle remarqua un sept gravé sur toute la peau de son dos, le tatouage ne semblait pas être récent, bien au contraire.

__Qu'est-ce que cette chose fait dans mon salon ?_ demanda froidement Leah, la compagne de Bran.  
__ Un nouveau membre de la meute,_ rétorqua Charles en quittant le fauteuil pour prendre place près de sa compagne.  
__Quand cesseras-tu de ramasser les chiens errants ?_ soupira la jeune femme.  
__Quand enfin, les nôtres n'auront plus besoin d'aide_, lui répondit Bran. _En attendant, Seven restera aussi longtemps qu'elle le souhaitera.  
___Je n'ai pas besoin de vous,_ grogna difficilement la concernée.

Sa voix n'avait rien d'humaine, on aurait dit un étrange dialecte à mi-chemin entre le grognement et le grondement du tonnerre. Il y avait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche que ses premiers mots lui arrachèrent la gorge comme du papier de verre. Warren aida Seven à se redresser, mais ses membres fourbus ne semblait pas la soutenir, elle se sentait gauche, maladroite, dans ce corps trop grand qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'habiter.

__Nous en reparlerons,_ promit le Marrok. _En attendant, Anna va te guider jusqu'à ta chambre.  
___Si tu veux retrouver ton compagnon, je te conseille de ne plus baver sur moi quand je suis là,_ menaça Seven en fixant Leah dans les yeux.  
__J'espère que vos vaccins contre la rage sont à jour,_ se moqua la compagne de Bran avant de quitter la pièce.  
__Je te laisse entre de bonnes mains Seven, je viendrais te voir un peu plus tard,_ rassura Bran avant de suivre sa compagne hors du salon.

Anna et Charles regardèrent le Marrok quitter la pièce, se doutant fortement que la compagne de leur Alpha allait sans doute se faire remonter les bretelles et qu'elle s'attaquerait à la petite omega en guise de représailles.

__Tu crois que...  
___Si tu fais ça Anna, Père risque de très mal le prendre,_ souffla son compagnon. _Je sais que tu aimes le faire tourner en bourrique, mais il s'agit de sa réputation que tu mets en jeu. Tu as beau être une __omega, tu n'es pas non plus à l'abri de sa colère,_ tempéra Charles.  
__Tu as sans doute raison, _soupira Anna. _Tu viens Seven, je vais te montrer ta chambre.  
___Je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée, ma place n'est pas ici,_ fit savoir la jeune femme. _Mais merci._

Lentement, elle quitta cette forme qu'elle détestait plus que tout. Ils virent une couverture de poils recouvrir le corps fragile de la jeune femme. Quelques instant plus tard, se tenait une jolie petite louve grise, un peu maigre, un peu faible, et pourtant, elle se tenait là, droite, presque fière. Ils entendirent Bran redescendre rapidement, sans doute espérait-il l'empêcher de partir. Peut-être qu'il l'enfermerait en espérant lui faire passer l'envie de fuguer, elle ne devait pas le laisser faire ! Elle avait enfin réussi à quitter une prison, il n'était pas temps de se faire à nouveau enfermer. Et même si cette maison était un vrai palais, une cage dorée, elle n'avait aucune envie d'en être la prisonnière.

Elle fila entre les jambes du Marrok, ignorant volontairement les ordres qu'il pouvait bien lui lancer. Elle sentait sa puissance sur le poil comme un vent tiède, visiblement, il avait décidé de ne pas l'épargner. Elle savait que s'il lui mettait la main dessus, elle le sentirait passer. Elle se précipita dans la cuisine et en quelques coups de griffes, elle défonça la porté renforcée d'argent comme si elle n'était qu'une pochette d'allumettes. Elle vit rapidement Bran muter à son tour, heureusement pour elle, sa transformation prenait un peu plus de temps.

Ses jambes fluettes s'enfoncèrent à peine dans la neige, son absence de poids était aujourd'hui un avantage contre le loup caramel. Elle se sentait faiblir un peu plus à chaque nouvelle foulée, et pourtant elle galopait comme si elle avait la mort aux trousses, et c'était pratiquement le cas. Elle n'entendit pas le loup roux venir à sa rencontre, ce n'est que lorsqu'elle mordit la neige qu'elle se rendit compte que malgré son avance et sa légèreté, Bran était plus rapide et plus fort qu'elle. Jamais elle ne pourrait le vaincre, si ils venaient à se battre aux corps à corps.

Elle se retourna rapidement, ses crocs effleurèrent rapidement une des pattes du loup cannelle, Bran grogna contre Seven. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de la blesser, son corps portait suffisamment de stigmates pour qu'il se permette de la mutiler encore. Lentement, Bran se coucha dans la neige, son loup n'avait pas la moindre envie de se placer en position d'infériorité, mais pour elle, pour cette petite louve amaigrie, il n'hésitait pas. Seven se rapprocha doucement de lui, sa queue battait l'air frénétiquement, ses crocs était prêt à intervenir aux moindres gestes suspects.

__Nous n'avons besoin de personne_, grommela la louve.

Bran releva la tête avec stupéfaction, c'était la première fois qu'il assistait à une telle chose. Les loups n'avaient, normalement, pas la capacité de parler. Seven ouvrit la gueule en un sourire lupin, ravie d'étonner un peu le grand chef des loups. Elle devait reconnaître que la position de Bran la surprenait un peu, d'après les dires de Warren, les Alphas n'aimaient pas vraiment être mis en position de faiblesse. Elle n'avait pas rencontré beaucoup de loups, mais même le chef des Tri-Cities n'aurait pas agi comme ça. Elle devait avouer qu'elle ne le comprenait pas.

Seven s'assit calmement dans la neige, Bran la laisse faire, avant de se redresser prudemment, il savait qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à lui sauter dessus si la peur la saisissait. Ils restèrent là pendant de longues minutes. La petite louve bailla, les oreilles en arrière et les crocs bien visible, elle n'avait rien à envier au meilleur des boucher, et Bran se doutait qu'elle n'avait jamais du les utiliser pour chasser. Il était curieux d'en apprendre plus sur ce qu'elle avait pu subir. Il se redressa et d'un coup de tête la poussa en direction de la villa. Seven grogna pour la forme avant de lui emboiter le pas. Pour l'instant, elle n'avait pas le choix, il fallait qu'elle apprenne à vivre dans son corps humain, qu'elle reprenne du poil de la bête et qu'elle arrête de trembler à chaque fois que la porte s'ouvrait...il fallait qu'elle apprenne à vivre tout simplement. Et ça, c'était loin d'être facile à faire. 

* * *

**Bon, même si je n'ai pas eu de commentaires sur mon prologue, un peu court je l'avoue, j'ai décidé de poster le premier chapitre histoire de vous donner un peu plus de matière à commenter. **

**J'attends vos critiques avec impatience. **

**Mebd.**


End file.
